


Escândalo na Presidência

by Astrafix



Series: Escandalo na Presidencia [1]
Category: Political RPF, uuhh - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Eu sei que parece que eu desisti da fanfic, Eu tive que achar alguma coisa atraente neles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Já me arrependo, M/M, Me desculpa mano, Olha eu tentei, Slow Burn, Tenha fé, Tô fazendo a historia com todo meu coração, calma que eu tenho a historia na mente já, eu ainda volto ;), mas eu to calculando a história inteira e arrumando os arcos, só tenho que escrever
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrafix/pseuds/Astrafix
Summary: Bolsonaro amava Lula, Dilma também amava Lula. O que podia ser feito? Com aqueles olhos com pés de galinha em volta indicando risadas muito bem fingidas?Acompanhe a jornada desses três enquanto eles descobrem coisas sobre uns aos outros e sobre si mesmos. Mas enquanto sentimentos correm soltos uma sombra aguarda a espreita, e apenas cresce com o tempo.O que vai acontecer, quem ou o que é a sombra? Leia e descubra ;)
Relationships: Bolsonaro/Lula/Dilma, Dilma & Lula, Dilma & Marcela Temer, Dilma/Lula, Lula/Bolsonaro
Series: Escandalo na Presidencia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Conexões I

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o primeiro capitulo que eu fiz lá em Agosto, faz um tempinho mas vô postar aqui agora. espero que gostem :)

Bolsonaro amava Lula, Dilma também amava Lula. O que podia ser feito? Com aqueles olhos com pés de galinha em volta indicando risadas muito bem fingidas?

Com aquela barriguinha saliente sexy? Com aquela voz te convidando para um churrasco de calanguinho? Nada, nada podia ser feito. Estavam tremendamente apaixonados.

Mas esse amor não aconteceu de repente. Não, tudo tem um começo e essa história também tem. Para Dilma, sendo do mesmo partido que Lula, foi amor à primeira vista, ele só fazia o tipo dela sabe? Ele era tão amigável e gentil, era claro que estava procurando aliados e como fazia isso era lindo, a manipulação emocional era algo que Dilma sempre sonhou em ser capaz de fazer.

Para Bolsonaro, antes mesmo de assumir à presidência ele tinha que saber quem teria que enfrentar. E seu maior inimigo até agora com uma influência muito grande era Lula, a primeira vez que ele viu a foto do comunista ele tentou achá-lo repugnante afinal era um comunista, mas.... O jeito como ele se comportava, manipulando todos a sua volta, mantendo tantos devotos. Era realmente impressionante. Hum, um oponente formidável o PT hein?

Isso seria interessante.

Então o tempo passa, os anos chegam e em fim nos encontramos nos tempos atuais. Lula foi preso, Dilma desapareceu da Mídia e Bolsonaro assumiu a presidência.

Lula se sentia sozinho na cadeia, tudo bem que ele tinha uma cama confortável, TV e Internet, mas ele sentia saudade de um churrasco de calanguinho com os amigos tomando pinga e discutindo o quão facilmente manipuladas as pessoas são. Sentia falta de suas conversas com Dilma, uma senhora adorável com certeza. Ela tinha um certo brilho nos olhos enquanto eles conversavam... respeito, sim, e algo mais que ele não conseguia colocar um nome...

Lula é tirado de seus pensamentos com um barulho vindo de fora da cela, provavelmente da porta.

Que estranho ele pensa, o almoço foi a algumas horas atrás e ainda não era hora do jantar. O que-

-E seu cérebro tem um curto-circuito quando ninguém menos que Bolsonaro, o atual presidente aparece no seu campo de visão. 

E que presidente, huh? Sua postura ereta e cabeça erguida claramente demostram seu passado militar. Seu rosto com uma expressão séria e determinada é algo para se contemplar e a roupa que usa aperta seu corpo nos lugares certos... Ok, chega. 

Lula encosta a cintura nas costas do sofá e cruza os braços, olhando para Bolsonaro que para em frente de sua cela.

Os dois se olham por um tempo como que analisando um ao outro. Bolsonaro é o primeiro a falar.

''Então finalmente nos conhecemos...''

Sua voz com aquele sotaque... É extremamente fofo....Lula! Não! foco.  
''E é uma honra, senhor presidente!'' Lula diz, sua voz rouca reverberando pelo corredor onde Bolsonaro está, com um aceno com a cabeça ele continua. ''E por que eu tenho a graça de sua presença aqui? '' e levanta uma sobrancelha grisalha.

''Não faz muito parte do seu personagem perder tempo com um comunista''

Bolsonaro inclina a cabeça. 

''Sim, é verdade. Mas hoje venho a você não como presidente Bolsonaro, mas como Jair Bolsonaro, alguém tentando manter a população em minhas mãos, tal como você conseguiu mesmo estando preso. ''

Ele ajeita ainda mais sua postura, mas por mais que tente esconder é possível ver que está desconfortável.

''Eu tive... certas decisões que não beneficiaram muito bem minha reputação. Ainda tenho devotos, e muitos; mas alguns se desapontaram e estou perdendo credibilidade não só aqui como fora do Brasil.''

Lula, mesmo o tempo todo ouvindo com interesse, ainda sente que há algo que ele perdeu aqui, um detalhe importante já que não entende o porquê de ele vir aqui de todos os lugares que poderia ter ido. 

Depois de um curto momento onde Bolsonaro parece estar escolhendo as palavras certas, ele continua.

''E é por isso que vim aqui, para pedir sua ajuda, me ensine a manipular as pessoas e a mídia, que poderei te ajudar a-” Uma pausa “-Sair mais cedo daqui.''

Ele termina com um sorrisinho amargo, Lula conhece bem esse sorriso, pode praticamente ler os pensamentos de Bolsonaro.  
Afinal ele é um comunista e corrupto, merece um pouco de tempo aqui.

E Lula ao ouvir isso, não sabe muito bem que reação ter. De repente a solução de tudo aparece? E a solução ainda é um senhor bonito? Ora, não é preciso pensar muito para aceitar, mas ele ainda pode irritar Bolsonaro um pouco, assim ele finge considerar por uns instantes enquanto acena para cima e para baixo lentamente com a cabeça.

O olhar de Lula, penetrante e inabalável, permanece focado no rosto de Bolsonaro. 

Pelo jeito que a sobrancelha e o canto da boca de Bolsonaro tremem ele provavelmente achou que Lula aceitaria logo de cara.

E se Lula recusasse? O que ele faria?

A humilhação de ter vindo até a prisão pedir a ajuda de um comunista e ir embora sendo recusado essa ajuda seria demais.

Lula acena de leve com a cabeça.

Desencostando do sofá e caminhando de um jeito solto e relaxado em contraste com a postura rígida de Bolsonaro, ele se aproxima das grades e pondo um braço nelas se inclina em direção a Bolsonaro, um sorriso escapa de sua boca ao ver o jeito que o presidente quase recua, e suas bochechas parecem corar. 

Ou talvez é o calor, ternos são bem quentes.

Ele estende a outra mão para Bolsonaro que depois de parecer analisar cada centímetro dela a aperta.

E isso, é um começo.

Um começo de uma história de amor, dor, sofrimento, conflito interno e traição.


	2. Conexões II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capitulo anterior vemos o que aconteceu com Lula e Bolsonaro, agora, veremos o que aconteceu com Dilma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voltei UwU

Dilma teve que se afastar da mídia por razões de segurança, seu tempo na presidência foi visto como uma grande piada e agora ela era uma piada. E pensar que ela nem presidênciou nada, foi mais o rosto na frente de quem realmente coordenava tudo, uma pessoa para levar a culpa caso tudo desse errado e realmente deu. Ela não tinha experiência nenhuma para uma responsabilidade assim, mal sabia falar sob muita pressão.

Mas foi um bom negócio com certeza, agora com todo esse dinheiro ela podia desaparecer e viver uma boa vida. Mas é realmente curioso o que os '' poderosos '' estavam fazendo por traz do disfarce dela.

Ela andava calmamente pelas ruas graças ao seu disfarce, algumas pessoas ainda tinha um certo desgosto por ela então nunca se pode ter cuidado o suficiente. Enquanto caminhava as memórias de seu tempo na presidência voltavam, e Dilma se lembrava de seus vários encontros com o vice presidente Temer.

Uhm, pensando bem ela não era tão próxima dele assim, ele sempre parecia tão.. distante. E não era por falta de tentativa, Dilma sempre tentava se conectar mais com Temer mas ele realmente não queria se aproximar tanto assim. Sempre nas reuniões do PT ele ficava mais próximo de sua esposa, conversava com algumas pessoas e voltava para o lado dela. O que ela achava fofo com certeza já que ela também ficava mais próxima de Lula..

Um casal passa por Dilma conversando sobre o aprisionamento de Lula, e a saudade aperta. Ela não podia visitá-lo na cadeia, não podia olhar no seu rosto, não depois do fiasco que foi sua regência.

Ela suspira, sentia saudade dos olhos espertos e cheios de emoção de Lula e sua voz enquanto eles compartilhavam contos de suas aventuras na Ditadura militar.

Enquanto caminha perdida em suas memórias ela não percebe uma pessoa acompanhando ela até que sente uma mão no seu braço. Ela se assusta e olha para a pessoa que encaixa seu braço com o dela, é uma mulher com óculos escuros e cabelos loiros em um terno preto, clássica agente do governo - mas o que foi que ela fez??

-''Senhora Rousseff, não se assuste só precisamos ter uma conversa com a senhora-'' a mulher ajeita seu óculos, e encosta em algo em seu ouvido ''-entre no carro e nada de perguntas por favor''.

Dilma olha para a rua e se assusta mais ainda quando realmente tem um carro preto encostando bem ao lado delas na calçada. A mulher desencaixa seu braço dela mas mantém uma mão nas costas de Dilma enquanto move as duas para o carro, usando a outra mão ela abre a porta do carro e Dilma entra sem protestar.

Depois de fechar a porta a mulher se direciona para o outro lado do carro e entra também. Após se sentar ela acena com a cabeça para o retrovisor, o motorista acena de volta e o carro volta a andar. 

Por fora Dilma parece calma mas por dentro várias perguntas passam por sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo, ela fez algo de errado? Ultrapassou algum limite do governo Bolsonaro? Poderiam querer alguma informação sobre o PT? Ela não poderia ajudar muito de qualquer jeito, havia várias coisas que nem ela sabia. 

Enquanto tem um mini surto ela olha para o lado, a mulher está escrevendo num celular mas ela o segura de um jeito que Dilma não conseguiria ver sem parecer suspeita, então ela só se vira para a janela novamente. Brasília passa rapidamente pelo vidro, e o sol está se pondo deixando o céu com uma linda coloração de roxo, rosa e vermelho no horizonte. 

Depois de umas duas horas tensas eles finalmente chegam ao seu destino, um prédio bem grande e chique, com palmeiras e tudo. A agente sai do carro primeiro e abre a porta para Dilma que sai admirando a portaria do prédio com a entrada de vidro e uma iluminação que lhe da uma aparência de ouro. As duas entram no prédio e vão até a recepção onde a agente mostra um documento ao recepcionista que acena com a cabeça e vai fazer uma ligação. 

Com isso ela leva Dilma até um elevador, aperta o último andar e as portas se fecham.

Enquanto elas sobem até o terraço o recepcionista pega o telefone e disca um numero calmamente, segundos passam até ele ser atendido e quando é diz apenas três simples palavras.

''ela está aqui.''

Ele desliga e volta ao seu trabalho.


	3. Colisões I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As portas do elevador se abrem e no final do dia, DIlma só é deixada com mais perguntas ainda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aí ó, demorou mas chegou. Espero que goste!

As portas do elevador se abrem revelando um corredor largo e extenso, o piso branco elegante e limpo chega a brilhar, refletindo a luz suave do corredor vindo de lâmpadas cobertas com protetores bem alinhados e refinados nas paredes.  
As paredes são da cor amarela mais suave que Dilma já viu, quase parecendo um bege mas ainda estando fora desse espectro amarronzado. Logo em frente do elevador, há uma porta marrom não com uma maçaneta mas sim uma trava para chave magnética.

A agente sempre silenciosa, se dirige até a porta e passa um cartão na trava acenando para Dilma entrar. Após ela entrar, ela se depara com um lindo interior, moveis sofisticados e decorações requintadas que mantem um padrão de coloração neutra de preto e branco só o quebrando com o ocasional sofá e tapete marrom.

Mas há algo estranho com esse lugar, através de toda a beleza e elegância da sala, uma sensação que Dilma não consegue ignorar, alguma coisa deixando os pelos de sua nuca de pé como se algo ou alguém respirasse bem no seu cangote. Como se algo a assistisse nas sombras, na espreita, apenas esperando para atac-

A porta se fecha com um leve “tic” mas parece reverberar ruidosamente pela sala, fazendo Dilma se estremecer com um calafrio que corre pelo seu corpo.

Agora sabendo estar sozinha, sem nem sequer saber onde está, a sensação aumenta com uma tremenda força. As perguntas voltam a sua cabeça. 

O que ela fez para uma agente do governo a recolher das ruas? Ela não se lembrava de ter feito qualquer coisa que a colocasse em perigo no atual governo. Com o dinheiro que ela desviou durante sua regência ela desapareceu e não se envolveu mais com coisa sequer envolvida a política, se não a angustia voltaria. Talvez Bolsonaro só quisesse a humilhar, prender quem sabe.

O que foi que ela fez-

“Posso te oferecer um café?” Uma voz feminina e delicada pergunta tirando Dilma de seus devaneios ansiosos, que agora percebe que estava começando a soar frio. Olhando na direção de onde veio a voz, ela vê uma mulher de cabelos loiros, usando um vestido justo bege com um leve sorriso nos lábios maquiados de um batom rosa suave. É Marcela Temer. Segurando uma bandeja com café.

Mas que-

“Tem biscoitinhos de coco também” Ela oferece mais uma vez, o sorriso em seu rosto deixando de ser superficial e se transformando em algo mais genuíno, se era um entretido ou sardônico era a dúvida.

Dilma sentindo uma dor de cabeça começando a se formar, apenas aceita com um sorriso próprio, tremulo e incerto. O sorriso que a responde é satisfeito e acolhedor.

Mais um calafrio a atinge.

***

Após duas xicaras do café mais delicioso que ela já havia provado e vários biscoitinhos de coco, Dilma se sentia mais confortável com Marcela. As duas conversavam sobre o estado da política no exterior, Dilma falava sobre o quão parecido os líderes mundiais estavam ficando com o passar do tempo e Marcela comentava sobre o quão caro um café de qualidade brasileiro custava já que toda a melhor mercadoria produzida no Brasil era exportada para o exterior.

Dando um gole na sua terceira xicara de café, Dilma encara a bandeja de prata. É uma bela bandeja, e a reflexão da mulher sentada em sua frente no sofá é tão bonita quanto. Ela dá mais um gole rapidamente.

“Você tem perguntas, não?” Dilma levanta seus olhos da bandeja para ver Marcela a contemplando de volta. E sente como se todos os seus pensamentos fossem transparentes com o pequeno sorriso de canto de boca que ela tem.

“S-sim, mas você me daria as respostas?” Dilma pergunta sentindo seu rosto esquentar um pouco.

Ela ri suavemente “Não, mas meu marido sim” Ela ajeita seu cabelo enquanto olha na direção da porta que Dilma entrou.

“E quand-” Dilma não termina sua pergunta pois ninguém menos que Temer entra pela porta.

“Ah, senhora Rouseff, vejo que já foi bem acomodada a hospitalidade da casa.” Temer diz soltando sua gravata um pouco.

“ah, sim, o café é maravilhoso” Dilma toma mais um gole como que para provar, não deixando de notar o pequeno sorriso que Marcela esconde abaixando seu rosto. 

“Sim, ela realmente sabe como fazer um café bom” Ele diz, caminhando em direção do sofá em que Marcela está sentada.

Dilma acena com a cabeça educadamente, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável de novo. Afinal de contas, se essa é a casa de Temer, então por que ele a recolheria das ruas? Não havia nada, nenhuma desavença entre eles.

A confusão deveria estar aparente em seu rosto, porque Temer se senta ao lado de sua esposa e encara Dilma com seriedade.

“Bom, a senhora deve estar muito confusa com tudo isso, mas deixe me explicar” Ele se encosta no sofá, adotando uma postura mais relaxada.  
“A senhora está aqui porque tenho algumas perguntas a te fazer, em respeito do nosso partido, nada muito sério-” Ele adiciona rapidamente quando os olhos de Dilma arregalam levemente após a menção da palavra ‘partido’ “-Mas já faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, como anda sua relação com Lula?” 

Dilma hesita um pouco, a mera menção daquele nome já a deixando com um gosto amargo em sua boca. Ou seria o café. Não, o café é delicioso.

Ela fixa seus olhos ao chão “B-bom, depois do- do fiasco da minha regência, nós nos afastamos” Ela gagueja um pouco “Eu não- não poderia- uh..”.

Após gaguejar essa frase, ela não sabia mais o que falar. O que ela diria? Que por ser um fracasso ela quase derrubou o partido inteiro? Que suas gafes gravadas na TV jamais sumiriam e que ela havia manchado a imagem do PT? Que nunca conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Lula de novo?  
Enquanto pensava no que dizer, ela sentiu algum tipo de força puxar seu rosto, levantando seus olhos para se encontrarem com os olhos de Marcela. Uma força imperceptível, como se dentro de um abismo uma leve brisa soprasse em direção do céu, virando seu rosto para a quente luz do sol. Os olhos de Marcela pareciam envelopar Dilma em uma sensação de conforto, e seu sorriso, uma mera pressão de lábios formando uma linha crescente, demonstravam uma simpatia muito bem-vinda.

“Você.. se sentiria confortável em nos contar o que aconteceu?” Temer pergunta cautelosamente.

Dilma respira fundo e segura sua xícara um pouco mais firmemente, sentindo conforto no calor que envelopa as palmas de suas mãos. “Depois do fiasco que foi minha regência, eu não conseguiria olhar nos olhos dele. Eu deveria continuar o seu legado não destruir a imagem do partido. Depois ele foi para a prisão e.. nos afastamos.”

Dilma, agora encolhida dentro de si mesma no sofá, não consegue deixar de pensar em como as coisas poderia estar sendo diferentes agora se ela falasse com Lula antes de ele ser preso. Mesmo com o desdém que viria, ela poderia pelo menos estar o visitando na cadeia. Se-

“Senhora Rouseff, sinceramente tudo que houve enquanto você estava na presidência foi uma injustiça. Foi apenas má sorte.” Temer interrompe seus pensamentos. “Você estava preparada para ser vice presidenta, não presidenta em si. Você só não estava preparada para fazer os discursos longos que são necessários, aparecer na Tv tudo isso pode ser realmente cansativo”

Dilma digere aquilo à medida que Temer fala, por mais verdadeiro que aquilo podia ser ela ainda tinha certeza que poderia ter feito algo.

“Bom, sendo próximos agora ou não vocês já foram próximos não?” Dilma concorda com um balanço da cabeça “Pois bem, como a senhora sabe, nosso partido perdeu seu lugar no topo e estamos sendo ameaçados pelo partido Bolsonaro.”  
Dilma continua concordando com a cabeça enquanto escuta, olhando para Temer mas desviando seu olhar para Marcela ocasionalmente, que decidiu olhar fixamente para ela. Seu rosto parece esquentar novamente, e um sorriso cresce no rosto de Marcela. Mas ela realmente tem olhos lindos-

“E como parte do nosso partido, é seu dever fazer de tudo para nos defendermos, certo?” Bom- “certo, contando que você nos humilhou e nos deu uma péssima imagem-por mais que não tenha sido sua falta, não totalmente- você deveria nos ajudar, não?

Dilma engole em seco “Bom, quando se coloca desse jeito, eu já iria fazer de tudo para ajud-”

“Que maravilha! Podemos começar com você me dizendo para onde ele ia todos os dias de lua cheia, sem falta e pontualmente no mesmo horário?”

A expressão no rosto de Temer foi se transformando em algo sério, mas sua voz continuou cordial como sempre, quase como se ele ainda tivesse um sorriso em seu rosto, porem a mera falta de expressão na sua face a trouxe um arrepio novamente. 

Dilma olha entre Temer e Marcela, que agora se ocupa com seu café, seus cabelos dourados cobrindo qualquer expressão que esteja nele.

O que você fez Lula?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado :)


End file.
